1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair ornamental devices and more particularly, to a hair ornament, which has a hairpin for fastening to a user's head, an ornament for decoration, and a connector pivotally connect the ornament to the hairpin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many hair fastening devices such as hairpins, hair clips and hair bands are known and commercially available. When using a hair clip to fasten the hair of a user, the user's hair may be damaged or ugly curved.
Further, when a hair band is used to fasten the hair of a user, the hair band must provide sufficient binding force to secure the hair in shape. However, the binding force of the hair band may cause the user's head to feel uncomfortable. When dismounting the hair band, the user's hair may be stretched, causing hurt.